The Syco
by Hyorinmaru Uzumaki
Summary: "100 juta atau mereka tewas"  "Aku tunggu..."    fic crime pertama gomen kalo jelek.  R&R


Halo Minna.

Gomen karna buat fic ini n ga updet fic fict tbc ku yang lain.  
>Gomen ne.<p>

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishinarto * di rajam bang kishi*

Rate : K

Genre : Adventure/Crime

Warning : OOC * tp saya usahaain ga terlalu OOC*, Bahasa ga baku,AU. Don't Like Don't read.

Mungkin Fic ini Cuma 4/5 chap.

Redy!

Chapter 1

"Sekian Dan terima Kasih, Semoga rapat kali ini bermanfaat untuk kedua perusahaan" Kata seorang kakek tua yang salah satu matanya di perban dalam sebuah acara rapat antar perusahaan.

"Terima Kasih Danzou-san, Mari kita lanjutkan besok" kata Hotaru

Para Peserta rapat meningalkan ruang rapat Yang berada di lt 43 menuju lift, Hotaru, Koharu, Danzou, Sai, dan 2 orang wanita, Shizune dan Ino yamanaka.

Mereka Masuk dan akan menuju Basement

Shizune dan Ino asyik mengobrol di sudut

Koharu dah Hotaru hanya diam.

"Tit" Sai menekan tombol lift untuk ke Basement

"Terima Kasih sudah menekannya sai" kata Danzou dari pojok

-o0o-

"He..he..Saatnya"

"Cklek"

-o0o-

"Bluarr.."

"Arghh.."

"Chikttt.."

"Astaga Sai tombol apa yang kau tekan?" tanya Danzou

Lift dari lantai 50 tersebut terjun bebas ke bawah, untungnya rem lift berfungsi dengan baik.

"Tit tit tit..."

Sai menekan tombol emergency.

-o0o-

Dalam sekejab seluruh pegawai dan orang orang yang berada di gedung Shimura Corp berhamburan menjauhi gedung.

Kepolisian Konoha mulai berdatanan memenuhi areal depan perusahaan.

"Move move move"

"Lapor Komandan, Korban sekarang berada di lantai 31 dan 32, untung rem otomatis lift bekerja dengan baik" lapor seorang anggota kepolisian ke kaptennya

Seluruh anggota kepolisian konoha berkumpul di basement Shiranui Corp sambil merundingkan bagaimana cara penyelamatan

"Operasi kita mulai, Lift ada di antara lantai 31 dan 32"

"Menurut perkirana kecelakaan ini adalah hasil sabotase. Karena sebelum lift jatuh ada beberapa orang yang mendengar suara ledakan" Kata seorang polisi dengan rambut nanas, Shikamaru.

Kakashi sibuk memperhatikan Blue Print Perusahaan ini mencari celah yang tepat untuk menyelamatkan para korban.

"Siapa yang bersedia mengecek ke atas?" tanya Inspektur Kakashi tampa menoleh ke bawahanya

"Naruto rela kok kalau dio suruh ke atas untuk mengeceknya" kata Sasuke Sinis

"Kenapa aku teme!" Naruto Protes

Kakashi hanya memendangi mereka berdua.

"Ok kalian berdua ke atas"

-o0o-

"Tuh kan teme jadinya kita berdua yang mengecek" keluh Naruto

"Diam saja Dobe" sahut Sasuke

"28..29..30...31..32.."

Sasuke memberikan perintah isyarat kepada Naruto agar menyiapkan senjatanya.

Sasuke melakukan hitungan mundur

"..1, Jduak"

Sasuke mendobrak pintu. Sasuke dan Naruto mengarahkan senjatanya Senapan laras panjang ke segala arah di ruangan tersebut.

"Clear!" Teriak Naruto

Naruto dan Sasuke lalu meletakkan senjatanya kembali dan berlari ke pintu lift di lt 32.

"Argh.."

Naruto mencoba memaksa membuka pintu lift dengan tangan.

"Kalau pakai tangan mustahil Dobe"

"Apa maksudmu Teme!"

"Pakai Ini" kata Sasuke sambil mengancungkan sebuah kunci di depan mata Naruto

"Kenapa ga bilang dari tadi"

Sasuke lalu membuka lift dengan mudah karena memiliki kuncinya. Kebetulan tadi Sasuke bertemu dengan Mekanik Shiranui Corp dan meminta semua kunci lift.

Seelah terbuka Sasuke mendongak ke dalam

"Itu dia" kata Sasuke Sambil menunjuk lift yang ada di bawahnya.

"Bagaimana Uchiha-san" Suara Kakashi terdengar dari walkie talkie di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke mengamati keadaan lift.

"Kami sudah melihat dan mengamati lift, dan benar Lift ini jatuh karena di ledakkan antara tuas kait baja lift dengan tali baja. Dan di masing masing rem lift tepasang bom dengan type kendali jarak jauh" Lapor Sasuke

-o0o-

"Kriingg..."

Suara telpon berbunyi dengan nyaring, Kakashi lalu mengangkatnya.

"Halo Hatake-san" Kata seseorang di seberang

"Siapa dan apa mamumu" balas Kakashi sambil terlonjak berdiri

"Psst... Ini pelakunya, cepat lacak" bisik Kakashi ke polisi radio di sebelahnya

"Tak usah repot melacak, Saya merasa tersanjung juka kau melakukanya" suara itu terdengar lagi

"Jadi apa maumu?" kata kakashi

"Tidak Susah, aku hanya ingin uang tunai 100 Juta Yen, Letakkan di tempat sampah berwarna hijau di persimpangan Konoha jam 12 tepat" Kata Suara tersebut

Kakashi melihat Jam 11.30.

Setengah Jam lagi pikirnya

"Kalau tidak, mereka semua Mati, kau tau kan mereka siapa? Jika mereka mati tak terbayang apa yang akan terjadi di Konoha ini?, mereka semua adalah dongkrak utama perekonomian Konoha"

".."

Telepon terputus

"Shit... shitt.. shitt.."

Kakashi melempar telepon tersebut. Dan kemudian marah marah.

-o0o-

"Bagaimana kalau kita bor dan buka paksa pintu lift?, kalau tidak di bor Lift saat ini masih berada di antara lt 31 dan 32" Usul Naruto setelah mendengar kata kata Kakashi mengenai pelaku

"Apa kau bodoh, Si pelaku kan mengetahuinya dan langsung meledakkannya" kata Sasuke

"Shitt.." kata Naruto

Seketika keheningan mencekam.

"Bagaimana dengan penopang atau pengait, di setiap lift pasti ada, kita hanya memerlukan sesuatu untuk menahanya, tali baja dan sesuatu yang besar dan kuat untuk menahanya" Kata Sasuke Kemudian

'kau benar, ayo ke bawah" Kata Naruto kemudian

-o0o-

"Apa kalian yakin?" tanya Kakashi

"Kami yakin, yang kita butuhkan cuma sesuatu yang besar dan kuat untuk menahan lift" kata sasuke sambil menjelaskannya dengan menunjuk nunjuk blue print Shiranui Corp

"Inspektur Tali Baja siap" Kata Seorang Polisi

"Baik"

Polisi itupun meninggalkan Kakashi.

"Diamana kita bisa menemukan alat itu?" kata Kakashi

Kakashi meliaht jam 11.40

"20 Menit lagi" kata Kakashi

Naruto Dan Sasuke tampak berpikir keras.

"Oh ya, tadi ketika kemari aku meliaht ke atas gedung ini ada sebuah alat berat mungkin itu cukup untuk menahan Lift"

"Cepat periksa"

Naruto Dan Sasuke Bergegas ke atas.

"Shikamaru, tolong suruh seseorang membawa tali baja tersebut ke bagian paling atas gedung" Kata Naruto kepada shikamaru yang sedang memeriksan sinyal telepon si pelaku

"Mendokusai" kata Shikamaru dengan tampang malas

Sasuke akhirnya sampai di atas di susul oleh Naruto.

Sasuke tampak sedang menggoyangkan alat berat itu*saya ga tau namanya, biasanya di gunakan untuk mengangkat bahan bahan bangunan ke atas seperti besi baja dkk ke atas, hehe*

"Sampai kau mati juga ga mungkin kegeser teme, itu kan di sekrupkan ke lantai" kata Naruto menertawai Sasuke

"Urusai Dobe"

Tak lama seseorang datang membawa sebuah tali baja.

" Ayo cepat Dobe" Kata Sasuke sambil mengambil salah satu ujung tali dan memasangnya di pengait mesin itu"

Sasuke kemudian berlarian kebawah menyusul Naruto yang sudah duluan ke bawah sambil membawa ujung tali yang satunya.

Akhirnya Sasuke Sampai di lt 32.

"Lama sekali teme" kata Naruto sambil mengenakan pakaian yang mirip untuk flaying fox itu.

"Dari lt 50 ke lt 32 kau kira sebentar?" tanya Sasuke sambil mempersiapkan dirinya

Sasuke kemudian melemparkan tali pengait itu ke bawah. Dan melemparkan 1 ikat tali lagi ke bawah untuk pegangan Naruto.

Naruto mulai masuk dan merangkak ke bawah. Ia kemudian meraih ujung tali baja yang satunya dan mulai meluncur perlahan ke bawah

"Oi Teme ingatkan aku untuk apa aku melakukan ini" teriak Naruto dari bawah

"Untuk 1000$ Dollar dan Sebuah Jam Antik buatan Swiss" Sahut Sasuke Dari atas sambil terus mengulur tali

"Hahaha" Naruto Hanya tertawa mendengarnya

Naruto perlahan lahan mulai mendekati lift.

"Sedikit lagi Teme" teriak Naruto

"Stop" Kata Naruto kemudian

"Naruto mengamati sekeliling bagian atas Lift.

"Ada 4 Bom, di masing masing Rem" kata Naruto melalui walkie talkie dengan Kakashi dan Sasuke

"Cepat pasang" kata Saskue

Naruto meraih pengait lift kemudian memasang tali baja

Sepertinya orang orang di dalam lift mengetahui Naruto/seseorang sedang berada di atasnya.

"Tolong Selamatkan kami" kata Seorang Wanita yang terdengar oleh Naruto

"Tolong ada Kakek kakek dan Nenek Nenek Di sini" kata Sai

"Tenang Saja kalaian pasti selamat" Kata Naruto

"Oi Teme, tarik aku" kata Naruto kepada Sasuke

Sasuke Mulai menarik.

-o0o-

"Kringg..."

Hp Kakashi yang tadi di lemparnya ternyata tidak rusak dan masih bisa menerima panggilan.

Kakashi menghampiri Hpnya dan memperhatikan nomor penghubungnya.

"Shikamaru pelaku menghubungiku lagi, siap siap"

"Ok" kata Shikamaru

'tit'

"Jangan macam macam denganku..."

'tit...tit...tit..

"Apa kau mendapatkanya?"

"Dapat"

Di dalam Lift

"Tenang saja Ino-chan kita pasti selamat" kata Sai menenangkan Ino yang rupanya pacarnya

"Aku takut Sai-kun" kata Ino sambil menagis di dada Sai

Sementara itu Koharu tampak jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi dadanya. Tampaknya dia sesak

"Kita Pasti selamat" Kata Danzou akhirnya

"Jduarr.. jduar.. jduarr.. jduar.."

"Ckiitt..."

"Blam.."

Terdengan 4 ledakan beruntun.

"Sasuke, Naruto apa yagn terjadi?" tanya Kakashi ke 2 anggotaya yang berada di atas

Seluruh anggota polisi Konoha berhamburan ada yang ikut ke atas, ada yang mengamankan sekeliling.

"Tampaknya pelaku meledakkan bom tersebut, tapi untungnya Tali baja cukup kuat untuk menahan lift, dan sekarang lift berhenti tepat di lt 31, segera suruh yang lainya untuk membuka lift lt 31 dan menyelamatkan pada hostage" kata Naruto panjag lebar sambil melihat ke bawah

"Teme Ayo Ke bawah"

Sasuke Dan Naruto berlari ke bawah. Ke lt 31

"Bagaimana?, Bisa DI buka?" tanya Sasuke

"Bisa tapi lift masih terlalu di atas, harus agak di turunkan"

"Ckit.."

Lift turun dengan sendirinya.

"Cepat cepat keluarkan Hostage, sepertinya pengait di atas sudah tidak kuat dan mungkin akan segera terlepas" kata Sasuke

Seseorang lalu membuka Pintu Lift *Seingat saya Lift adda 2 pintu, pintu di lantai itu dan di liftnya sendiri*

"Ckitt"

Liftnya turun lagi.

Sementara di atas alat berat tersebut hampir lepas.

Danzou, Sai, Shizune, Ino, Hotaru sudah berhasil keluar dengan Koharu menolak untuk keluar.

"Ayo Kemari Koharu-sama" Kata salah Satu petugas polisi

"Tidak tidak bisa, tidak mau" kata Koharu sambil memegangi kepalanya dan menggelengkanya

Sementara yang lain sudah di luar dan mendapatkan penanganan Koharu tidak mau keluar.

"Ckitt"

Lift tersebut turun lagi.

"Ayo Cepat Koharu-sama"

Perlahan lahan Koharu mulai mendekat ke arah pintu. Saat ini Lift sudah agak di bawah dan mendekati lt 30. Pintu terbukapun agak sedikit menyempit.

'Hap'

Tepat setelah Koharu berhasil keluar Lift tersebut jatuh bebas ke bawah.

"Siingg..."

Alat berat yagn di gunakan Sasuke untuk menahan pengait terjun bebas dan ikut terjatuh.

"BLARRrRrr...Jduaar.."

Semua orang yagn sedang berada di lt31 tampak menunduk melindungi diri.

Naruto lalu mendongak ke bawah melalui pintu lift.

Dia tersentak karena di lihatnya api menggulung menuju ke atas.

"SEMUANYA SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAN, API MENUJU KEMARI" teriak Naruto

Semua orang tampak berhamburan menjauhi pintu lift. Mereka semua keluar dari tl 31, ketika sudah sampai di luar Naruto, Sasuke dan beberapa polisi lain menutup dan menahan pintu utama lt 31 agar tidak terbuka.

"Kalian turun saja tapi hati hati" kata Kakashi pada akhirnya

"Kau kau kau dan kau temani amankan para hostage dan bawa mereka keluar" kata Kakashi lagi sambil menunjuk 4 orang bawahanya

Naruto mengintip ke dalam.

"Apinya datang" kata Naruto

Naruto dkk menahan pintu agar apinya tidak keluar.

"Eh kau, tunggu dulu,tunggu apinya menghilang" kata kakashi lagi kepada bawahanya

5 menit.

Naruto mengintip ke dalam.

"Clear, apinya sudah hilang"

Ketika pintu di buka terlihat isi ruangan yang sudah hangus terbakar habis.

"Kalian amankan Hostage" anya lagi ke bawahanya

Para Hostage akhirnya keluar ke tempat yang aman.

Setelah puas mengamati Sasuke, Naruto dan Kakashi akhirnya ke bawah.

-o0o-

Akibat ledakan lift yagn jatuh tadi, Basement rusak 100%, lantai yang hancur, dinding retak, seperti baru saja di terjang gempa kebakaran sibuk menyemprotkan Air dan Busa ke arah basement untuk memadamkan apinya.

Ketika berada di lt 20 Sasuke dan Naruto terhenti karena terhalang oleh para karyawan yang hendak keluar.

"Yang jadi pemikiranku, bagaimana cara pelaku meletakkan bom di lift, padahal di setiap pintu lift ada seorang penjaganya" kata Naruto sambil berpikir

"Aku juga kepikiran, atau pelakunya orang dalam?" jawab Sasuke

"Itu mungkin saja, karena Cuma orang dalam yagn mungkin lolos pengawasan dan memungkinkan untuk meletakkan bom, apalagi kalau ternyata dia salah satu anggota mekanik di kantor ini" kata Naruto

Kebetulan seseorang yang mengenakan baju bertuliskan 'Tekhnik' lewat di depan Naruto.

"Apa semua karyawan di tempat yang aman?" tanya Naruto

"Ini rombongan terakhir" kata petugas tersebut sambil menunjuk orang orang di depan Naruto Dan Sasuke

"Yang saya bingung adalah ruang pantry di Lt 43 yang terkunci, padahal seingat saya ruangan itu tidak pernah terkunci dan malah tidak ada kuncinya" kata Petugas tersebut

"Oh ya jumlah orang di bagian tekhnik ada berapa?" Tanya Sasuke

"Sekitar 50 orang lebih, saya juga tidak tau berapa jumlah tepatnya karena sistemnya yagn bergiliran" kata petugas tersebut

"Kakashi, coba perintahkan seseorang untuk mengecek daftar karyawan bagian tekhnik perusahaan ini" Kata Sasuke kepada Kakashi melalui Walkie Talkie

"Dan perintahkan beberapa orang ke bagian Pantry di lt 43, kemungkinan ada seseorang yang terjebak di sana" kata Sasuke kepada Kakashi melalui Walkie talkie

"Baik"

"Saya permisi" kata petugas tersebut.

"Ah ia"

Sasuke melihat wajah Naruto yang penuh keringat.

"Kenapa teme, jangan sok mikir deh" kata Sasuke mengetawai temanya

"Dengarkan aku teme, Bom meledak beberapa saat setelah Sai menekan itu Bom yang pemicunya tombol seharusnya sudah dari sebelumnya bom itu meledak, karena lift itu terus naik dan sepertinya memang itu bom type pengendali jarak jauh, setelah di teliti oleh ahli bom saat itu mereka sedang berada di lt 43. Jika memang ini bom dengan type pengendali jarak jauh, paling tidak antara Bom dan Pengendali berjarak sekitar 15 meter. Kalau lebih Pengendali tak bisa berfungsi. Apalagi ini bom berskala kecil, seharusnya range pengendali semakin kecil, dan kebetukan tadi petugas itu mengatakan kalau ruang pantry terkunci padahal ruang itu tidak pernah terkunci malah tidak ada kuncinya, tapi kok bisa terkunci. Dan ketika aku kembali ke bawah setelah memasang pengait kebetulan aku melewati ruang pantry tersebut. Ketika ku amati, jarak antara lift dan pantry hanya sekitar 8 ?..." kata Naruto panjang lebar menganalisa semua clue yagn ada

"Pelaku berada di sana" kata Sasuke dan Naruto Bersamaan

"Kakashi kami tau pelaku di mana" kata Sasuke melalui WT *Walkie Talkie*

"Perkiraanmu berada dimana?, ruang pantry lt 43" kata Sasuke

"Sasuke aku sudah menganalisa seluruh angggota bagian tekhnik, total ada 67 orang, 1 orang baru masuk minggu lalu, dan orang tersebut sekarang tidak ada, dan ketika di hubungi ke nomor yang di aberikan sekarang tidak aktif dan ketika alamatnya di cek ternyata yagn ada di sana hanyalah kuburan tua" akta Kakashi menjelaskan laporanya

"Tepat, dan jangan memerintahkan siapun ke sana, Aku dan Naruto akan mengeceknya terlebih dulu" kata Sasuke

"Baik" balas kakashi

"Ayo Dobe" Kata Sasuke

Sasuke Dan Naruto bergegas naik ke lt 43, di kanan kiri tampak bekas ke bakaran, dinfding yang menghitam.

-o0o-

Sasuke kembali membirakan Naruto perintah isyarat agar menyiapkan senjatanya dan sebuah bom asap beserta maskernya.

"3..2...1"

"Jduak"

"Sssttt.."

Setelah Asap memenuhi ruangan Sasuke dan Naruto berpencar.

'Tak ada siapa siapa di sisni' guman Sasuke

'Brugg'

Sasuke mendengar sesuatu yang jatuh, Sasuke langsung lebih sigap daripada sebelumnya.

'Cklek'

"Mau main main?, baiklah aku temani" kata seseorang sambil menodongkan sebuah pistol ke kepala Sasuke

Sasuke menoleh didapatinya seseorang yagn juga mengenakan sebuah masker.

'Masker itu, Naruto' Pikir Sasuke

"Mau ku temani tidak?" tanya Orang tersebut dengan nada yagn mengejek

"Apa maumu hah?" tanya Sasuke garang

Asap perlahan lahan menghilang.

"Sebenarnya mudah, tapi komandanmu itu menyulitkanya" kata Orang tersebut

"Siapa kau?"

"Kau tidak perlu tau siapa aku, tapi berhubung kau akan mati..."

"Ctarr.."

Meleset.

"Sialan kau" kata orang tersebut sambil mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepala Naruto yagn sedang meringkuk di bawah

"Ctarr.." Naruto menembak lagi

"Argh..."

Kena. Tapi Cuma menyerempet kaki kiri pelaku dan Sasuke Juga.

Orang tersebut dengan kaki yang terpincang pincang melarikan diri melalui saluran londry yang ada di pantry tersebut.

"Kakashi cepat perintahkan yang lainya untuk melakukan razia dengan radius 100 meter mengelilingi gedung ini, Aku tadi berhasil menembak kaki kirinya, dia tak mungkin jauh, dan perintahkan paramedis kemari ruang pantry lt 43 ada yagn terluka" Kata Naruto

"Sialan kau dobe, kenapa aku kena Juga" kata Sasuke sambil memegangi kaki kirinya yang terserempet peluru Naruto

"Salah sendiri berada segaris dengan pelaku, jika tidak ku tembak mungkin dia yagn menembak aku" kata Naruto membela dirinya

Naruto lalu berdiri kemudian menghampiri Sasuke kemudian membopongnya dan di letakkan di bangku terdekat.

Naruto lalu mengamati sekeliling, Dan menemukan sesuatu.

"Oi temi menurutmu ini apa?" tanya Naruto sambil mengacung ngacungkan sesuatu yagn mirip remot tv

"Letakkan dobe itu pengendalinya, awas, siapa tahu amsih ada bom lain yang lain" kata Sasuke seketika

"Waaaa" Naruto malah melempar lempar remote itu ke atas.

Untungnya Kakashi segera menangkap remote itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto" kata Kakashi

"Itu ano.."

"Kau baik baik saja?" kata Kakashi sambil mendekati Sasuke

"Baik, Cuma luka kecil, dan apa kau sudah memerintahkan yagn lain untuk melakukan razia di sekitar sini?"

"Sudah, tapi sampai sekarang belum di ketemukan"

Paramedis kemudian mengangkat Sasuke dan meletakkanya di Dan Kakashi berjalan beriringan menuju ke bawah.

-o0o-

Beberapa Hari kemudian Di Kantor Kepolisian Konoha.

"Bagaimana Lukamu Teme" Tanya Naruto ketika melewati mejanya Sasuke

"Setiap aku mengingat itu rasany sakit" kata Sasuke

"Tapi sudah sembuh" tambahnya

"Ow"

"Apa kau amsih menangani kasus itu?" tanya Sasuke

"Masih, dan sekarang aku masuh memeriksa identitas pelaku yang ku dapat dari Shiranui Corp, ternyata palsu semua, foto, alamat, semuanya palsu" kata Naruto

"Hahaha"

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Ku dengar waktumu hanya 1 bulan untuk memecahkan kasus ini"

"Ia...hmm... " Naruto melihat Jam di tangannya

"Aku pulang teme, sudah malam, cepat pulang sana" Kata Naruto

"Hm"

Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju parkiran Gedung Kepolisian Konoha, menyalakan Motornya dan menuju ke apartemenya yagn berada di pinggiran Konoha

-o0o-

"Tik..tikk..tikk.."

"Hmm.."

"Cplak"

Seorang pemuda masih tampak menggeliat di atas kasurnya.

"Hahh..hah..."

Akhirnya pemuda itu terbangun sepenuhnya.

Naruto segera mandi kemudian memakai seragam pakaianya dan sebuah sabut tempat senjatanya. Mengenakan Jaket kulit.

Naruto bergegas keluar. Menyelakan Motor dan menjauhi apartemenya.

"Kruuyukk"

'Makan Ah'Pikir Naruto

Naruto memakirkan kendaraanya di depan sebuah Cafe.

"Bagaimana Kabarmu?" tanya seseorang yagn tidak jelas lelaki apa perempuan

"Baik kok, aku pesan aygn biasa ya" kata Naruto

"Ada kasus yang menghebohkan ga?" tanya orang itu lagi

"Kau tau Bom yang meledak di Shiranui Corp beberapa hari yagn lalu?" tanya Naruto

"Tau, kau menangani kasus yang itu?" tanya Deidara

"Ia, tanya nanti sajalah, bawakan pesananku" kata Naruto

"Sifatmua tak jauh beda dengan dia" kata Deidara kemudian

Seketika Naruto yagn melihatnya hanya diam.

"Tak usah sedih Naruto aku ada disini untukmu, kau sudah ku anggap sebagai adiiku, jadi jangan sungkan kepadaku" kata Deidara sambil mengacak ngacak rambut Naruto

"Besok adalah hari peringatan kematian dia, besok temani aku ke sana ya nii-san" kata Naruto kemudian

"Gitu dong, yang semangat"

"Pesanan segera datang" kata Deidara menjauhi meja Naruto

Naruto melihat sekeliling. Ia melihat orang orang yang mondar mandir. Kehidupan membosankan di saat yang membosankan. Makanya ia menjadi polisi agar bisa m,enghilangkan peraasaan bosan dan kesepian setelah di tinggalkanya.

Ia melihat beberapa mobil parkir di sebelah motornya.

"Makanan datang"

"Itadakimasu"

Naruto memakan makanan .

-o0o-

"Geek"

"Ups" naruto menutup mulutnya

"Aku pergi Dei nii-san" kata Naruto

"Ok" kata Deidara dari meja kasir

"Jduarr... jduaarr.."

"Blaammm"

"Aaa..."

Orang orang berhamburan.

Mobil yang parkir di sebelah motor Naruto meledak, ledakanya membuat mobil yagn berada di sebelah kanana Motor itu ikut meledak. Mobil yang kedua meledaknya lebih hebat, sehingga membuat mobil itu terbang ke atas

'Shit.. Pagi pagi uda ganggu' Pikir Naruto

Naruto berlari menuju ke tengah jalan . Memperhatikan sekitarnya, sesuai intruksi polisi yang di bacanya beberapa tahun lalu.

"Bu tolong telpon pemadam kebakaran" kata Naruto kepada seorang ibu ibu yang ada di dekatnya

Ibu itu lalu mengeluarkan Hpnya lalu menelepon.

'Motorku hancur'

"Ada apa Naru?" tanya Di yang sudah ada di sebelahnya

"Aku juga ga tau Dei-nii tapi sepertinya pelakunya sama dengan yang kemaren, aku pergi dulu ya deii-nii" kata Naruto mengejar sebuah Bis yang sepertinya baru akan berangkat.

"STOPP!" teriak Naruto ke bus tersebut

Untungnya sopir Bis tersebut mendengar dan mengehentikan laju bisnya.

Bis itupun melaju ke pusat kota.

-T.B.C-

Jujur aku bingung mau TBC in di bagian mana. Makanya aku putuskan di sini saja. pendapat kalian? Keep Or Delete?

R&R  
>V<br>V  
>V<p> 


End file.
